


all legendary obstacles

by prettyhearse



Series: symbra drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I just love these two okay, inspired by a poem of the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyhearse/pseuds/prettyhearse
Summary: All legendary obstacles lay between us.





	all legendary obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the poem of the same name by john montague. it's a beautiful poem and directly inspired this drabble so i'd recommend you read it before/after. 
> 
> whoever the old woman is here, maybe i'll add that in during another drabble ;) 
> 
> enjoy!

The sound of rain collecting in the gutter above echoed through the alleyway. The mist and spray of rain was almost blinding, reducing all the figures passing by the alley into nothing but blurred silhouettes. The hiss of rain hitting the ground was almost loud enough to drown out the sound of distant thunder, a deafening downpour drifting over the city. 

 

They couldn’t have picked a worse night to meet up. Some way to spend their third anniversary, cooped up in an alley in the rain at the back of a fancy hotel for five minutes before they had to go their separate ways again. 

 

Well, provided that Satya actually showed up. 

 

“Where are you?” she muttered to herself, checking her phone again. It wasn’t like Satya to be this late. Usually she was the early one. She had been waiting in this alley for nearly 20 minutes now, shifting against the graffitied wall nervously, trying to seek shelter from the torrential rain. She kept her back pressed up against the damp alley wall, her breath catching in her chest every time she heard footsteps or saw the shadow of a figure passing by. 

 

It was midnight when Satya finally came, a chiffon shawl pulled around her head and shoulders, dripping wet with the rain.  

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath, but before she could explain herself, Sombra grabbed her chilled hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. They were standing out of shelter, right in the rain, but neither of them cared. They grabbed at each other, deepening the kiss and staying there until Satya started shivering and they pulled away. 

 

Sombra quickly reached into her back pocket and pulled out small box, pressing it into Satya’s hands. ‘It’s not much, but I hope you like it.” 

 

“I got you something too,” Satya had to raise her voice over the rain. She pulled a small folded bag out of her purse and gave it to Sombra, closing her hands around it for her. “I hope you like it.” 

 

“I already love it,” Sombra said, kissing her again. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too,” Satya replied breathlessly as she pulled Sombra in for another, deeper kiss, the two of them still clinging to each other in the torrential downpour of rain, unable to speak. 

 


End file.
